The War of the Monarchs
The War of the Monarchs (or the Twenty Four Years' War) was a war that occurred during the time of the Third Astrian Confederation. It is well known mostly because of its results having great effect on the lives of the people of Astros, including but not limited to the Duchy of Regmont emerging as a sovereign power, the claimant war for the throne of Lorencia between House Vicomterro and House Constillio, WIP please don't look below Years after the Second Confederation fell, the idea of recreating a republic has faded amongst the dukes of Astros. But this ember, this movement, this motion was still widely alive among the people. During the Second Federation, the movable printing press had been invented, and its technology spread across Astros like wildfire, heavily aiding scholars in the printing of books. As books and knowledge started to spread faster, and so more and more people could learn to read and obtain books at cheaper prices, they learned about the past of Astros - the strong, unified force that it was when led by the vox populis- the people; the great, formidable empire it once was under the Alpii, and about the downfall of this empire. The Regmontian people, learning of the might and strength their ancestors possessed, decided to finally rise up like a titan from its slumber, and shake off the shackles of the Lorencians. The Alpii still retained their influence in the lands, but had to pay tribute to their conquerors. A young son of the Alpii, Franco Alpius, later titled "the Independant", decided to muster all of the possible forces of his own, and also the eager volunteers of Provincia Monturia. Once he had over five thousand men at arms with himself (of them more than 3/4ths being volunteers), he marched on Monturia, and expelled Vicomte Antonio II from the Imperial Palace. Duke Bruno the Fifth of Lorencia was caught unprepared for such a revolt. A civil war has begun in the area. At the same time, the brother of Duke Bruno, Vicomte Despero "the Demonic" of Lorencia (titled so because of him ruling with an iron grip, mercilessly, all while caring for his subjects, and also because of heterochromia - an eye condition, which made his eyes possess different colours - a bad, devil-like omen in Astrian folklore and religion) saw this uprising as a brilliant chance to seize power at home. Quitting the Second Confederation hurt Lorencian economy even more, forcing the dukes to demand higher taxes from their subjects, so the lower classes were discontent with their situation. As a result, when Despero called his men to arms, saying that he declares war on his own brother for the good of his people, dozens of peasants flocked to support him in battle. With a civil war and a revolution both at hand, Duke Bruno called for aid overseas. He sent a letter to Duke Agapito the Handsome of Lucia, explaining his situation, offering him aid in future wars of his, some land, and his daughter, Sicilia, to marry one of his sons in return. Duke Agapito agreed to this offer, and helped Duke Bruno against in battles against his brother. The scramble for the throne had begun, with Virileada changing hands many times.